


My Kitten

by MewGulfie



Series: °♡Tharntype/MewGulf Red Book 1♡° [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BL, Bottom Type, Cross-Dress, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Special Ep, Tharn - Freeform, Top Tharn, lgbtq+, type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfie/pseuds/MewGulfie
Summary: Hello!! This is Gulfie! This book is aboutTharntype a Mewgulf's "Red Book 1". Welcome!This book is for mature audiences only! For those who are younger, definitely not recommended.If at any point of the time uncomfortable, please leave. The tags warned you what would happen in this book so go check them out!I can take any requests on my Twitter Acc @__Gulfie ! I upload updates and comments there of their events and others such as polls for the next episode and others.Hopefully, you'll find this book interesting! I do post fanfictions too on my twitter but it isn't as long and as detailed as my fanfictions on Wattpad and AO3But you still can enjoy them, I upload them quite often I guess unless I have a test coming up.Other than that, I'll continue uploading AU's, Smuts and One-Shots if you like.Hopefully, you'll enjoy my books and stories!Twt: @__GulfieWattpad: @__MewGulfie
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Type Thiwat - Relationship
Series: °♡Tharntype/MewGulf Red Book 1♡° [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663363
Kudos: 94





	My Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Tharn wakes up to his baby kitten next to him?
> 
> Special EP

Title: My Kitten

Based on: TharnType The Series Special Episode

Roles: Tharn and Type

(Please watch the official links to the Special Episode and buy, do not watch illegally as it may not benefit to P'MAME and the TharnType cast. Thank you for your kind cooperation. Only a small part of the episode is in this, not all, the rest is what I have made up. Just to point out.)

Genres: Slight Animal Cross Dressing, Morning Sex, Sweet, Cute, Fluff, Anal Sex, Fingering.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Shit!" Type shouted out loudly before waking up from his dream, he dreamt about the first time he had ever bought Tharn to meet his parents. He panted quickly as his heartbeat at a crazy pace.

"Why do you have to be so noisy in the early morning..." Tharn was then sat up, his hair in a cute mess. "I dreamt about that time when I met your parents for the first time..." Tharn rubbed the back of his head. "Really? I had the same dream too!"

Type said in shock as he looked around, confused. "Well, since we are already awake... let's do something," Tharn said with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "What?" Type asked, a little irritated by the fact that Tharn avoided the previous subject.

Tharn reached for the blue box beside him before popping the lid open with both his hands, he placed the lid to the side before pulling out two different kinds of animal ears, one was a brown fluffy dog headband while the other was a black-furred cat headband.

"Do me a favour and wear this..." Tharn placed the cat-eared headband on his left hand before nudging Type to wear it. "Cat Ears?! Are you crazy! No way!" Type immediately denied he was sure he didn't want to wear it.

"Do me the favour...please~ ?" Tharn begged before he nudged the cat ears even closer toward Type. "No! You wear it yourself!" Type replied, feeling annoyed. "Fine," Tharn said in a sulky voice.

He took the dog ear headband and placed it onto his head, the band of the headband was black so it seemed as if Tharn had dog ears, making him look more like an alpha husband...If you get what I mean...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"There, I wore it. Now wear it for me, please?" Tharn looked Type into the eyes before making a puppy face. "No! Still No!" Type said, looking away. "Fine! It's just simple favour and you can't even do it for me..."

Tharn, who looked upset, looked away from Type, making a genuinely sad puppy look. Type couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! Give me that..." Type snatched the headband away from Tharn before placing the cat ears on his head. "There, happy now?"

Tharn smiled widely, "Do me another favour..." He wrapped his hands around Type's waist, bringing him into a big hug. "Say...' Meow' for me~," Tharn requested before Type burst out loud. "Are you crazy! No!"

Type said it as if a kitten was angry. "Please?" Tharn begged again. "No!" Type denied again. "Fine! I'm asking for the impossible anyways..." Tharn sulked before he lets go of Type. "I'm going to take a shower," Tharn said it in the saddest and pitiest way as possible.

"Meow" A sudden cat imitation was heard, a smile made it up to Tharn's face before he turned around. "What did you just say?" Type looked around, trying to make as if he wasn't embarrassed. "Meow"

Tharn threw himself back onto the bed, hugging Type once again. Another 'Meow' erupted from Type again, making Tharn crazy. "I think...I'm not going out today." He started sniffing and kissing onto Type's neck, making Type giggle. "Why are you so cute..."

Tharn continued to kiss from Type's neck to his collar bones. Type held onto Tharn's face before giving him a big kiss on his lips. "See, everything I do is for you." Type said as he kissed his lips once again. "Yes, and it will be like that for the rest of our lives, only me..."

Tharn stared deep into Type's eyes before kissing him once again, this time, it was more passionate and deep, full of love and sincerity. "Let me have my way..." Tharn said before he starts kissing down Type's collar bones and his chest.

Tharn didn't give him a choice, but Type wasn't arguing either. Tharn's hands travelled underneath the latter's shirt, giving ecstatic pleasure and sensitivity to Type. Type continued to make tiny little mewls and whimpers, making Tharn wanting to devour him even more.

His kitten was mewling underneath him, how could he say no?

His hands travelled to Type's left nipple, his index finger and thumb started playing with it, pushing his grey tank top a little higher, exposing his baby tummy. Tharn's kisses slowly went lower and lower, going down to his lower body.

He used his free hand to tug onto Type's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers slowly. While Tharn was busy, Type was already panting, whimpering and moaning underneath his breath as he felt oversensitivity take over.

"T-Tharn..." He called out to his lover, making him lookup. Tharn wanted to seal the image he's looking at now, Type's hair was drooping down onto his forehead, his cheeks as pink as strawberry milk, his ears as red as strawberries, all that features made him look more of a blushing kitten.

Tharn launched himself forward, toward Type, attaching their lips together as Tharn passionately kissed him. Type's boxers and pants were already thrown to the other side of the room.

Tharn sat up and took off his shirt as quickly as possible, pulling off all traces of clothing on him. "Why are you so cute Type..." Tharn slotted himself in between Type's thighs before slowly kissing from Type's neck down to his legs. "I love every single part about you"

"How curly and cute your hair is, how handsome and beautiful you are, how you're the only person that I would ever risk my life for... You are amazing my kitten..." Tharn kissed Type's forehead before slowly going down, lower and lower toward his thighs.

Tharn slowly bit the inner thigh of Type's legs, slowly making its way to his entrance. Tharn was watching Type as he slowly made small kisses and love bites on his inner thighs, Type was squirming and whimpering, trying to contain himself.

Until when Type felt a wet and soft object reach his entrance, making him groan out loud in bliss and sensitivity. The only few places Type felt sensitive was his Nipples and his Entrance, the only person who can see either of those two is only Tharn, no one else.

Type fiddled with the end of his tank top with one hand and the other covering his mouth. When Tharn noticed the hand that was covering the mouth, he immediately pulled it away and pinned it to Type's side.

"No covering, your sounds are like music to my ears," Tharn said sternly in a deep voice, making Type squirm again. Tharn got back to his work, slowly slicking up Type's hole as Type tried to buck his hips upward to get Tharn to go deeper but all Tharn did was pinned his hips down, making Type whine a little.

"Tharn...Please I-" Tharn looked up toward Type, his cat ears were still in place above his head while his dog ears were already off. "Patience my kitten, patience..." Tharn pointed out his index finger and middle finger, putting them together before placing them onto Type's lips.

"Suck," Tharn commanded before he returned back to what he was doing. Type immediately placed Tharn's fingers into his mouth before moving his tongue around his two fingers. Type was softly moaning while Tharn's fingers were inside of his mouth.

Once Tharn felt that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Type's mouth. He made Type straddle onto his lap as he leaned his back toward the headboard. Tharn ordered Type to place his head and hands on his shoulders, forcing Type into a crawling position.

He slowly inserted the first finger into Type's hole, slowly circling the entrance before dipping in. Type moaned at the sudden action, his eyes closed before his eyebrows furrowed. Tharn started inserting the second finger, slowly scissor and spreading Type open slowly and carefully as he just takes in the small and tiny noises Type was making.

"T-Tharn...Please, I want you..." Type was in sex mode, it was obvious to tell, Type has this thing either he's a soft baby for sex or a...slut in a good way for sex...

Tharn cooed at the sight before he slowly allowed Type to go lower down. Type went lower and lower, reaching Tharn's lower abdomen, Tharn's member laid lightly on his own tummy. "Type..." Tharn groaned a little, looking at the sight of Type.

Type slowly gave small kitten licks to Tharn's member, making Tharn throw his head backwards, swearing while making the action. "Fuck!" Type slowly sucked onto Tharn's tip before fully engulfing it into his mouth, making Tharn squirm and moan at the same time.

"Type..." He tugged onto Type's hair, pushing his head up and down his member. After a while, Type couldn't take it anymore. He took out Tharn's member from his mouth before slowly easing down on his member, making him moan loudly as he slowly got filled.

The two boys were panting loudly, they waited for a few moments before Type was finally comfortable with Tharn's size. He slowly bounced up and down, very slowly, taking his time. The two continuously moaned, Type giving a little more whimpers than just now.

"I love you so much, Type..." Tharn said as he held onto Type's hips, helping him ease down. "S-Shut up, asshole..." Type stuttered out loud before he gradually got faster. Soon, Tharn flipped Type around, now Type was back laying flat to the ground, Tharn was practically pounding into Type as Type lets out amazing noises, noises Tharn always hears every night.

Soon the two started reaching their climax stage, Type was practically shaking underneath his alpha, trying to get a hold of himself as his alpha pounded into him even harder. In the end, Type couldn't contain his moans, it was perfectly heard and loud, maybe even the thick walls won't help.

Tharn was pounding into Type like crazy, Type's legs started shaking a lot, his climax was coming up first, he soon painted his tank top in a darker grey from the drenched liquid, Type screamed out loud as his climax started up.

Tharn was still pounding into Type, making Type go into overstimulation. Type was practically begging for Tharn to come already. When Tharn came, Tharn came with a loud groan, his seeds slowly spilt inside his kitten as he hugged Type's body protectively.

Type's body went limp and flimsy as if lost control of his own body, after a while, the two got back into their senses. Type was absolutely tired, he took off the headbands, setting them aside before he slowly fell asleep.

Tharn moved to the other side of the bed before he gave a kiss to Type's forehead then moving to take a shower, finally.

End

Words: 1861


End file.
